In many applications it is desirable to join together the ends of a band non-detachably but to be able to further reduce the loop formed by the band after joining. However, an enlargement of the loop should no longer be possible without destroying the closure.
Textile bands with such closures are used, for example, in multi-day events and are used as non-transferrable “entry cards” into the site or sites of the event. After payment of the entry price, the visitor to the event receives a textile band that is already joined with a closure at its ends but forms a still-large loop, the visitor pushes his hand through the loop and the closure is displaced on the band in order to adapt the size of the loop to the circumference of the visitor's wrist so that the visitor can no longer pull his hand out from the loop. After this adaptation, it should no longer be possible to push the closure back so that the visitor can only take off the band by cutting through the band or by destroying the closure. Transfer of the entry authorisation is therefore eliminated.
One of the first designs of such entry authorisation bands had a simple metal sleeve as closure which, after adaptation of the loop to the desired size, was deformed with a corresponding tool in order to clamp the ends of the band at this point. A disadvantage of this solution is that a tool is required for closing and for fixing the position of the closure and that it comes down to the force during deformation of the sleeve as to how resistant the clamping connection is.
Another known embodiment consists of an outer sleeve and an insertion body that can be engaged with this, which carries two needles whose tips are aligned to the ends of the band parallel to the axis of rotation of the outer sleeve and when attempting to slide the sleeve with the insertion body towards the ends of the band, is intended to engage in the textile band. However, this embodiment is complex to manufacture and allows a certain displacement before stopping. Also the percentage of malfunctions is not satisfactory.
Another prior-art closure is described in the Austrian Utility Model No. 9355 in which the insertion part consists of two semi-cylindrical insertion part elements interconnected by means of a web, which carry metal plates with tips on the mutually facing surfaces. As a result of the number of insertion parts and the flexible web, difficulties during assembly can occur with this closure.